Conséquence
by DramionePower04
Summary: Quand Harry rend visite à un Drago Malfoy dévasté , il va se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à subir les conséquences de la guerre . Désolée pour le résumé , mais venez lire ,ça vous prendra 5 minutes :D DM/[HG]. Tout appartient à J.wling , sauf l'histoire elle même , évidemment .


**Hey hey hey , bonsoir chers lecteurs ! :D **

**Je reviens ( bah en fait je suis jamais partie :o ) avec cet OS , une pause qui n'a aucun rapport avec ma fiction actuellement en cours : Disparue (*voir mon profil)**

**J'ai écrit cette fiction ... ben d'un coup , sans trop réfléchir , l'inspiration m'est venue , donc la voici la voilà !:)**

**Elle a été corrigée par Oriane , encore merci 1000 fois , mais vous savez nous ne sommes pas des machines , il se peut qu'il reste des fautes ! :)**

_**9/02/14, soit peut-être 3 moi après avoir fait cet**_** OS:****Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de relire cet OS car je le trouve de plus en plus nul -_- Je me demande comment j'ai pu écrire ça ...Mais bref...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_-No Bravery/James Blunt ._

* * *

Le jeune homme attendait depuis 10 minutes devant cette porte. Hésitant entre toquer ou s'en aller vite et loin. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Si on retournait deux ans en arrière, jamais il n'aurait été voir la personne qui devrait se trouver dans cette chambre. Mais les années avaient passé, et plus jamais ce ne serait comme avant. Et lui non plus ne serait plus comme avant. Une guerre, ça vous change un homme. Il voulait partir mais il y avait ce papier, froissé, presque déchiré, qu'il tenait dans sa main. La lettre de sa meilleure amie. Hermione Granger. Dès qu'il eut pensé à son prénom, une douleur fulgurante lui brûla la poitrine. Penser à elle lui faisait du mal. La guerre lui avait volé, arraché sournoisement de sa vie, des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Des amis, des connaissances, des frères d'armes luttant pour une même chose : le bien . Il avait naïvement cru, ou tout du moins pensé, qu'après la bataille, ce serait terminé. Qu'il vivrait enfin en paix. Mais qu'il avait été stupide. Chaque jours, le nom, les visages, les voix des victimes lui revenait en tête pour le tuer petit à petit dans un cercle vicieux d'où il ne pourrait s'échapper. Les gens essaient de se reconstruire. Pas lui. Il avait trop perdu. Trop pour continuer à vivre comme si tout s'était bien déroulé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais ça avait bien été réel .

Il était toujours là, devant la même porte. Mais il avait décidé d'y aller. Peu importe leurs anciennes querelles de mômes insouciants, il devait lui donner la lettre. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à parler calmement même si il en doutait fortement.

Il toqua. Comme personne ne venait lui ouvrir il toqua encore plusieurs coups de suite. Après quelques secondes il entendit une voix venir de la chambre lui crier dessus.

- Dégagez !

Ça promettait...

Harry ne voulait pas se décourager. Il avait choisi d'y aller... Il posa sa main sur la poignée en argent, respira un bon coup et entra. Dès qu'il fut dans la chambre, une odeur de renfermé et d'alcool envahit ses narines. Les rideaux étaient tirés et juste un mince filet de lumière filtrait à travers. La chambre était identique à celle qu'Harry occupait, deux étages en dessous. Sauf que celles-ci était rempli de vêtements et de bouteilles d'alcool vides.

Harry commença à s'habituer à l'obscurité quand une voix l'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici, Potter ?

Drago Malefoy, ou plutôt l'ombre de lui-même, se trouvait couché sur le lit en face de Harry. Il portait un simple pantalon de toile noire et son torse était recouvert de cicatrices, vestiges de la guerre. Oui Drago Malefoy s'était battu aux côtés de l'ordre, la rage consumant tout son être. La rage d'avoir perdu un être cher.

- Je viens te donner une lettre.

- J'en veux pas. Dégage maintenant .

Au moins s'était direct. Au lieu de "dégager" comme Drago le voulait, Harry avança et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il y resta, regardant dans le vide le mur blanc devant lui. Peut-être attendait-il que Drago prenne la parole. Il ne savait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes il regarda le sol à sa droite et pris une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qui traînait, dévissa le bouchon et prit une gorgée au goulot.

- C'est pas bon pour toi... murmura Drago en regardant du coin des yeux Harry.

-Pour toi non plus , répondit-il cyniquement .

Drago eut un soupir. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

- J'ai une lettre pour toi.

- Je sais. Et ?

- Et j'aimerais que tu la lise.

- Ah vraiment ? Et bien désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas envie de la lire. À vrai dire, j'ai envie de rien faire, compris ?

- Compris.

- Très bien. Je te prie de me rendre ma bouteille, de prendre la porte et de me laisser crever en paix.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer. Il avait vraiment besoin que Drago lise cette lettre. Ça lui enlèverait un des nombreux poids qu'il avait sur la conscience. Un des plus importants. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il s'en foutait pour l'instant. Il se faisait déjà assez de mal.

- Tu va pas rester dans cette chambre toute ta vie.

J'ai plus longtemps à vivre de toute manière. Je me sens crever. Ma vie me file entre les doigts Potter. Et je compte pas empêcher la mort de m' la rejoindrai de toute manière.

Il se leva du lit lentement, se posta devant Harry, lui prit la bouteille des mains et se rendit devant un des seuls espaces qu'il restait de la baie vitrée, le reste caché avec les rideaux.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien...

- Non. Je resterais ici tant que tu n'auras pas lu cette lettre.

Drago eut un rire cynique avant d'ajouter :

-Très bien . Donne la moi et va t'en.

-Comment être sûr que tu la liras ?

- Fais-moi confiance.

Harry eut presque un rire franc.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la guerre est terminée que je vais subitement commencer à t'apprécier et à te faire confiance, Malefoy.

- Et bien alors tu devras rester ici jusqu'à temps que je crève. T'as de la chance je me demandais si j'allais pas accélérer les choses.

Drago prit une gorgée de Whisky et eut une grimace de dégoû ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à boire, si bien que la bouteille fut vite presque vide.

-Tu ne sais même pas qui te l'adresse...

- Sûrement quelqu'un de mort. Sinon, il viendrait me le dire en face, pas vrai ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Le blond avait raison. Et il devait bien se douter que la lettre venait d'elle. Elle qu'il avait jurer de protéger. Elle à qui il devait tout. Il hésitait vraiment à partir.même.  
Après un silence qui n'était, étonnamment, pas si gênant, ce fut Drago qui prit la parole. Sa voix était aussi rauque, mais quelque chose s'était brisé. Il avait deviné.

- La lettre... Elle... elle vient d'elle, n'est-ce -pas ?

Tout en parlant, Drago s'était retourné et regardait Harry dans les yeux. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Drago ne devait plus en avoir, d'âme, car son regard était vide. Plus aucune trace de sa fierté d'avant, de son arrogance, de sa peur. Juste un trace de... douleur.

- Oui...

Harry avait murmuré mais la pièce était assez petite pour que Drago l'entende très bien. Il ferma les yeux et serra la bouteille dans sa main, pris par une douleur fulgurante. Harry connaissait très bien cette douleur. Les souvenirs qui vous bouffent de l'intérieur et vous consument petit à petit, lentement. Drago se retourna appuyant ses poings, toujours avec la bouteille dans une main, contre le mur. Harry attendit quelques secondes et le blond prit la paroles dans un murmure.

- Je la veux pas. Barre-toi vite d'ici.

- Non.

- Potter...

Drago commençait à menacer Harry et le héros de guerre l'avait bien compris. Il décida de ne pas plus s'aventurer sur ce chemin et prit donc une autre option.

- Très bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas la lire...

Avant d'entrer, Harry avait mis la lettre dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste. Il la sortit, la déplia, et commença à la lire.

- « _Drago. La bataille finale va commencer. Je m'apprête à partir pour Poudlard. C'est sûrement le dernier moment où je pourrai écrire._

Harry ne l'avait même pas vue écrire ces lettres. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, à penser. Et il était passé à côté des choses qui comptait le plus pour lui.

- _Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes je n'ai pas peur de la bataille. Tu m'as appris à me battre. Tu m'a rendue forte._

- Potter, ferme-la.

- _Toute ces nuits dans la salle sur demande, où on se battait. Tu t'en souviens ? Et bien je ne regrette aucunes d'entre-elles._

- Potter... la voix de Drago était devenue suppliante. Il ne voulait pas que Harry lise la suite. Mais le Survivant continua tout de même.

- _Et petit à petit, sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis tombée amoureuse. Ça m'a fait du mal de l'avouer. J'étais tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, le mangemort_.

Harry avait lu et relu cette lettre. Hermione ne lui avait avoué qu'à la toute fin la relation qu'elle avait avec Malefoy. Il avait été en colère mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pleinement vécu les moments passés avec elle.

- _Je me haïssais de t'aimer. Pour une fois je ne suivais pas les règles. Cette règle aurait été de me marier avec Ron, d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfants braillards mais avec toi, je m'étais rendue compte que ce n'est pas cet avenir qui m'était destiné.Mais l'avenir, on n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. On ne voulait pas y penser. On avait une guerre à franchir. Et si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis certainement plus avec toi pour te dire ce que je ressens de vive voix._

- Potter. Arrête ce jeu, tu es ridicule.

Il n'y avait plus de trace de supplication cette fois dans la voix de Drago. Harry savait qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Il s'était décollé du mur et foudroyait Harry du le jeune homme continua.

- _ce que je ferais sans toi ? Quand on a goûté au vrai amour, comment on peut vivre sans ? J'ai essayé de t'oublier pendant cette année loin de toi. Je me disais que plus jamais je ne te reverrai. Que tu étais de l'autre je ne me suis jamais convaincue de ces arguments. J'aimais autant ta meilleure face comme la pire._

- Si tu t'arrêtes pas maintenant, je t'étrangle.

Harry n'avait rien à faire des menaces faussement fondées du blond. Il voulait qu'il l'écoute, pour que Hermione n'ai pas écrit cette lettre pour rien.

-_Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais avoué pleinement mes sentiments. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous dire que nous nous aimions. Mais nous l'avons fait. Quand j'ai entendu ces trois mots sortir de ta bouche, j'ai été heureuse et en même temps j'ai eu mal. Mal de savoir que jamais nous ne pourrions pleinement nous aimer..._

- Je compte jusqu'à trois.

- _... et mal de savoir que nous allions partir. Partir à la recherche des Horcruxes et partir... où devais-tu partir encore ? Ne devais-tu pas plutôt fuir ?_

- Un.

- _Tu m'as appris à rester forte au combat. Mais maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser aller à la faiblesse et de pleurer. Mes dernières larmes seront pour toi, Drago Malefoy. Pourras-tu rester fort toi aussi si je m'en vais, si je part, si je quitte ce monde ? Je ne crois qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a assez de volonté pour continuer à vivre sans l'autre. Ça peut paraître égoïste mais c'est ce que tu m'as dit un jour. J'espère que tu as eu tort. J'espère que tu vivras._

- Deux.

- _Ma lettre peut paraître dénuée de sens, mais j'ai écrit la plupart des choses que je ressens. Il y a d'autres choses que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire, et je le regrette déjà._

- Trois.

Drago se rua sur Harry, l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Drago avait beau ne pas avoir pleinement possession de son corps à cause de l'alcool, il gardait une force de combattant. Le visage à dix centimètres de celui d'Harry, il murmura :

- J'ai dit... arrête

.Le blond relâcha Harry. Ce dernier vit les larmes qui perlaient au bouts des paupières de Drago. Harry venait d'avoir le déclic. Drago Malefoy avait aimé sa meilleure amie. Il en avait douté quand elle le lui avait dit, mais maintenant il en était certain. Harry tendit la lettre à Drago. Le blond, le visage baigné de larmes, hésitait.

- Lis la suite. C'est tout ce que je te demanderai. Je ne te demanderai pas d'explications, ni de vivre, ni de me remercier. Je veux juste que tu lises la suite.

Drago prit la lettre et lut les dernières lignes. Harry avait la gorge nouée. La lettre qu'il avait reçue de sa meilleure amie lui avait aussi fait du mal. Mais il avait pu avoir son Adieu. Sa "mission" terminée, il partit, sans un regard vers le blond. Il avait peur. Peur de voir le regard d'un homme anéanti. Encore un.

En fermant la porte, Harry Potter ne vit pas le jeune homme dans la chambre tomber à terre .Il ne le vit pas non plus poser ses mains à plats contre le sol, tout en criant sa rage, son désespoir, son amour. Et il ne le vit pas poser son regard sur le dernier souvenir d'elle, où, à la toute fin, étaient marquées ces quelques lignes :

_"Mais sache, mon amour, que jamais je n'étais plus heureuse qu'avec toi._

_ Que même la mort ne me ferra pas t'oublier. _

_Sache que je t'attendrai. Pour être de nouveau heureuse._

_ Celle qui t'aimera à jamais, Hermione."_

* * *

**Voilou :D **

**Bon , pour la lettre qu'a fait Hermione , je la trouve nulle. Mais bon je voulais pas la faire au début , mais ensuite je l'ai fait ...**

**S'il-vous-plaît ... DES REVIEWS ! Depuis que j'en ai eu , je peux plus m'en passer *o* Je vous jure je me drogue au Reviews :o **

_**Se droguer est illégal , peut nuire à vôtre santé et peux entre autre vous priver de votre liberté . **_

**Ah et si vous voulez être bêtareadeur , laissez-moi un MP ;) **

**Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt ! :D **

**DramionePower**


End file.
